You Kill Me Kellic
by dropdeadkellic
Summary: What'll happen when Kellin, the school's sassy, trouble maker falls in love with Vic, the new kid in town?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9506a14f243da5276fdfb8212a2a98a4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"{Vic's POV}/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8af4d1dc671499472b7ae9f433f7cb2"I woke up feeling like shit. There were blood and tear stains all over my pillow and arms from last night's horror. I quickly got up and cleaned myself up after changing my pillow case, making sure no one saw that bloody mess. When I was done dressing my wounds, I pulled on a crew neck, just to have some sort of security around my freshly scarred wrists, and some black jeans with a red snap back and Vans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2827d319b7dd2b9530c20d5a06ad2705""VIC HURRY THE FUCK UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I hear Mike, my little brother, yell to me. He was only two years younger than me but, god, did he look like my older brother. It was only his height though. He was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a lot/em taller than me so, I could see how people got a little confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9866eba0332f97d6cdcf18c801f07506""I'm right here! Calm your dick, damn it! It's only the first day!" I yelled back to him. I knew that didn't make sense but whatever. I didn't care - it was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"way/em too early./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a57aa791ad4533d542333e5543d07361""That's exactly why we shouldn't be late, you asshole. Let's just go already." Mike said laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="284328e809b83a90b5da4fd9e6fe80cc""Alright, alright." I said, laughing with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7224a85efe386af35d5cdeb1b51e504d"Mike and I kissed our mama goodbye for the day and walked out the door and beginning to walk to school. It was our first day since moving to Michigan and I was pretty worried I guess. Mike had made a little group of friends already somehow but, me? No. Not one. Don't get me wrong, it's not like it's unusual or anything for me. I only had Jaime and Mike back home in San Diego but friends are cool./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31651396ed85daa698bf7166b1c65b9b"|-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59fe863fc82f8e57f58cd2e0335571ee"When we arrived at school, I was greeted by the ground. Someone had pushed past me and hit me hard enough to push me down. Usually I wouldn't fall but not this time, clearly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4a633c7b4473e3ba71e543ae3c6569d""Shit. Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to do that. You okay, man?" The person asked me while helping Mike get me up from the ground. I find it funny two people had to help pick me up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8537686ec76280a8f7eadd26515dc168""Oh, that's okay. I'm fine, thanks." I replied while dusting myself and grabbing my stuff from off the ground at the same time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b3620446e04f428825ab13046ba7c31""Alright, cool. I'm Tony by the way," he started to say with a smile on his face. He had a slightly chubby face when he smiled but he had such white teeth, as weird as that sounds. His teeth were so straight too which only resulted in an amazing smile. "You guys new here? I've never seen you around before today." he finished saying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c40c8d3b2c04564b76ab3e08c2a56e""Uh yeah-" I was cut off by Mike stepping in front of me and finishing my sentence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28fe91e2662ea2255d7885f37ce45685""Yeah we just moved here from San Diego a few weeks ago. I'm Mike and that's Vic. Nice to meet you, Tony." Mike said eagerly. He was acting so friendly and welcoming that it was a tad bit cringe-worthy but I just went with it because, why not?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6f08a51352e35279a0105ed97b25a3""Well, hi, Mike and Vic. Since I caused you some trouble, why don't I help you to your homeroom?" Tony said. "Mike, you have my homeroom so, you can just come with me," He flashed Mike a toothy smile and Mike returned it. "And, Vic, you have Mr. Marks. I'll just take you there." Tony told me and gestured for me to follow him. I obliged and followed close behind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6ca4e7b1691afdbd57f87940c0fe02b"I got to my homeroom, with the help of Tony, and said my thanks before walking into the classroom. I quickly went to the back of the classroom and took a seat in the corner, hidden from view almost./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7ff8df7f768eb34c2b26b195b9b044a"20 minutes had passed when someone walked into the class in a rather obnoxious yet funny matter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e57e643c4113556dd987ab96b7d32c7""But, Mildred, you have to hear me out here. All I'm saying is that you, kind of sort of, suck a shit ton." The black haired boy said to the older woman, laughing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9abc847fedbf81f1be71457804d7923d""Just get to homeroom, Kellin. Jesus." The woman exclaimed and walked off, clearly frustrated with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cb6573879e2fda188d833bfdc80e2a8""Alright. Have a good day, sweet pea!" The boy, to whom I'm guessing name's Kellin, called back to her, waving and walking completely in the room. "Sorry I'm late. Mrs. Parksons there wanted to speak with me about some bullshit." He told Mr. Marks, our homeroom teacher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20ca2cc80e6bf3c64fb51b09e1916da1""Whatever, Kellin. Just go to your seat." Mr. Marks said, a little annoyed. I guess Kellin wasn't one of the teachers' favorite students. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb847475b8dc3aab5b7dee74890d379""Whatever you say, boss." Kellin said walking towards the back of the room. He started walking towards me with a confused and stupid look upon his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e118aeeb1dcab208fbb73bf23f5c4d7""What's the noob doing in my seat Marks?!" Kellin screamed. He was talking about me, obviously, and I was freaking out a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="097e0555bf80cff23fb45552eb44e0a0""I- I'm sorry. I'll just move." I muttered under my breath, beginning to get up before being pushed back down into the seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3537c214f2bb0a80257c87a918ec6709""No. You can sit there for now. I just want to know why he let you sit there. This seat is reserved, after all." Kellin said in a harsh tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fca7eeb780933a1d823cf8df533d939""Oh, uh, okay then. It's really no problem though. I can move if-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4121371c077b5ffb9577df8bb01346cc""I said you can sit there so there's really no need for you to be worried about it. Just shut up and stay there, please." he said looking into my eyes. I just stared at him, taken aback and confused. Kellin had this black, short hair, these beautiful green eyes and lips that were to die for. They looked so soft and welcoming. All together, Kellin was attractive as fuck and he was very pleasing to the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a616f0c614d3b62b057f80aaeb2cb5ab""Okay..." I said, looking down. When I went to look back up, Kellin quickly looked away and headed for Mr. Marks to speak with him I guess. I felt bad for taking his seat but, I didn't know it was his. No one told me and no one had stopped me when I sat down in it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e14367a7cf0f4a41e4419ed71bdaf9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"{Kellin's POV}/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d29493b920c4a4787978daced12959a"I was looking at this new kid like he was some type of new species. More like staring rather than looking though. His face was so... beautiful, to say the least. He had this tanned, brown skin which was very nice, I must say. He looked Mexican, to be honest. He then had a nose ring that just captured his nose and face perfectly and these brown eyes that were so adorable. But, Jesus Christ, his lips. Oh sweet god, his lips looked so amazing. All I wanted to do was attack them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69dde11b683b751973ba2decc495d1c0"I wanted to, so badly but that would've been the worst decision anyone could ever make right now so, instead, I quickly turned around and headed for Marks. (That and I'm pretty sure he saw me staring at him so I made a run for it.) I didn't mind him sitting in my seat because, well, look at him. He was the cutest person in this whole school, that I've seen, by far. I just wanted to know who that person was from Marks but I acted like I was scolding him for allowing that "behavior". I could care less though. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b990e46cc210950797ef959d5da7b8""Yo, Marks. Who the hell is that in my seat?" I asked the teacher. I didn't really care if they got offended or pissed considering they couldn't do anything but hate me even more. I've gotten suspended enough times and the school didn't want to expel me, in risk of me never going back to school again so they keep me here and put up with all my foolishness. It can be a blast sometimes but, other times, it sucks because the kids here hate me too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4237075e1a4dea15dbc65cc5035298d8""Kellin, calm down. That's our new student, Vic. I didn't know that's where he went to sit. Just go sit next to him or something." Marks replied. He was the most laid back teacher in the entire school and I admired him for that. He seemed like he didn't care but we all know everyone cares about something. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20155400af8235a8a331e8dcab271a42""Alright, whatever. Thanks, man." I replied, going back to the back of the room and sitting down next to Vic. I just sat with my head down so I didn't look at his face anymore. I would be too embarrassed if I was caught staring again. Not looking at him was hard as shit too because I felt him looking at me a few times./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db8cdcbadc8ec05aa041bee14d6902d"Homeroom ended and the shitty part of school began. I walked out the classroom and went to first period with Vic on my mind. I was determined to get to know him. Maybe even make him a friend of mine. I mean, I had no other ones so, might as well give it a shot before he starts to hate me like everyone else. Then again, that might be inevitable if he were a homophobe. Almost everyone here is and it annoys the crap out of me. If you're not straight then you're different and disgusting so, you get picked on greatly for that. Me being one of the infamous victims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45bce1eb34151f29d4541bd4279b1636"There were other gays in the school but people only picked me for the harassment. I don't even know why. I really hoped Vic wasn't a homophobic asshole because I really wanted to get to know him. He seemed nice enough after getting worried and anxious when I confronted him about the seat. Although I seemed like a trouble making dumbass, I was actually pretty chill and nice. I just like smart mouthing people. It was amusing to me./p

* * *

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45bce1eb34151f29d4541bd4279b1636"strongI hope this goes well. This kellic was originally on Wattpad but I took it down due to some person issues. :s I'll leave this here though! Thanks for reading and enjoy! Also, sorry if the beginning triggered anyone. I don't plan on having any chapters start or contain events involving that but if I do, I'll put up a warning. Thanks! fair winds/strong/p


End file.
